


Concupiscence

by beanweenie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual Underage Sex, Infidelity, M/M, Older Sasuke, Outdoor Sex, married Sasuke, sasuke is 14 years older than naruto, teenager Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanweenie/pseuds/beanweenie
Summary: At the risk of sounding cliche, it's hard to help infatuation during the teenage years, as Naruto has come to learn after encountering the married man next door, Sasuke Uchiha. And despite all the red lights he should be addressing, he's weak to the cravings of his heart, especially because Sasuke is not only the object of his desires, but also a man willing to reciprocate his feelings with raw passion.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 15
Kudos: 150





	Concupiscence

**Author's Note:**

> To start, please take note of the tags. Naruto is 16 years-old in this, and there is infidelity, so if those things aren't your cup of tea, your best option is to click off. I understand a difference of opinion, but I will not tolerate you arguing with me about it if I've already warned you. Other than that--please enjoy.

Naruto doesn't want to think it's weird that he's crushing on a 30 year-old man. Well, it's weird that he's crushing on anybody at all, considering that up until now he's never really thought of anyone romantically, much less sexually, but perhaps it's because he's reached the age where he's craving human affection and touch that he's begun to take notice of his options. Although, his parents wouldn't be very keen on his pick, as it would prove to be quite controversial should he ever let it see the light of day.

Maybe it's the isolation, how him and his family have barely moved into this wealthy neighborhood and into this wealthy house--a house that had been provided by the hand of his godfather, Jiraiya, who, after the coming success of his latest novel, decided to gift it to them when Naruto's father had transferred precincts and was therefore saved the trouble of house-hunting--in the middle of summer break, subjecting him to his lonesome self and the company of neighbors that are no where near the same age as him. He's bound to get lonely, since he's an extrovert that thrives on human interaction, always seeking out friends and the like. But he's not kidding anyone, not with the squirmy feeling he gets under the dark gaze of Sasuke Uchiha, the man next door that he's become incredibly infatuated with, who is not only extremely handsome, but also married. 

A married man. If it isn't bad enough that Naruto likes a man almost double his age, the fact that he's married should be blaring sirens all over his conscience. It's insane how someone like him could internally condone such impure thoughts, especially when he tends to hold others on certain moral and ethical platforms, including himself. 

The craziest part is that he's more than a little sure that the essence of his crush is transparent--at least to the person it concerns-- _and_ mutual.

Any adult knows better than to share a series of intense and lust-driven gazes if their intentions are pure and casual. And while Naruto is young, maybe too young to even completely decipher the true significance behind subtle sexual and romantic gestures, he's become hyper-aware of the figuration of Uchiha-san's brushing touches and short glances.

For that reason, he can't help it. His soul is drawn in mercilessly. And it isn't his fault. There had been this one time, some day during his first week in this house, when he had encountered Uchiha-san for the first time. He had become curious of the next door neighbors and climbed the fence to take a peek over, and ended up spotting the raven-haired man on a chaise before the pool, half-naked and baring his unfairly built body to the world. They had introduced themselves to each other, only because it seemed like the necessary thing to do in the midst of Naruto's rude and awkward entrance, and had a rather pleasant introductory conversation with him. It started there. After that, a dinner at his neighbors' house where Uchiha-san and his wife, Sakura-kun, invited Naruto and his parents over. It had already been a given that he would be spending the afternoon glancing over at the older man from across the table, but what he hadn't been expecting was a joint game of glances, a back and forth between the two of them, as if they had something to hide. And Naruto did. But this is how he figured out that Uchiha-san did as well. There had been a plethora of complexities and simplicities in the paradox of Uchiha-san's dark gaze, but Naruto fully understood the blatant desire, because he knew his eyes showcased the same thing. Most recently, though, had been when his parents had both been busy with work and he had been ushered next door to spend the day with Uchiha-san--who had the day off--and his wife in their strangely tense household where he couldn't hold a conversation with the both of them at the same time in fear of causing Uchiha-san to walk out. Sakura-kun behaved artificially, a key quality of her personality, as Naruto has come to know, and Uchiha-san had remained strangely closed-off, something his wife didn't question but left Naruto with nothing to do but to silently admire the sharp features of his face and the raven color of this hair. However, whenever Sakura-kun would wander off to do one thing or another, the raven-haired man would share a knowing stare with him, promises being laid between them.

These occurrences waver Naruto's fragile resilience to yearn for this man, not that he is at all trying to remain undeterred to the strings of his heart, especially when Uchiha-san is the one purposefully pulling them.

Once a mindless crush has now evolved into an almost mutual carnal desire. He dreams of being taken by this man, waking in his arms and being filled to the brim, over and over again, until he's reshaped by Uchiha-san's large and powerful hands. It's come to the point where he's about ready to burst and exclaim his desires to the man himself, who already knows the basis of them and really only needs a verbal declaration. Or maybe he doesn't. Maybe neither of them do. Because it's only a matter of time before Naruto cracks.

* * *

It's another one of those days where Naruto's parents' work schedules clash and he's left to make the short walk next door to be kept under the supervision of his neighbors. He's wearing his swimming trunks because he figures he'll be let into the pool if he asks nicely, but the sandals on his feet are only there because he couldn't find his uniform tennis shoes. The morning sun is merciful on Naruto's eyes as he treks to his neighbors' entrance door after his mom has pulled out of the driveway, but his arm is weighed down by the clanking pack of brand beer his parents purchased for Uchiha-san in compensation for the trouble of having to look after their son in their absence. Of course, the gift will be very much appreciated.

In a way, he feels like a bit of a disturbance whenever he's under his neighbors' care for the day. Sakura-kun is strangely terse around him, always offering fake smiles and exuding an overbearing guise of an attentive and ecstatic host when she's forced to converse with Naruto; and Uchiha-san tries not to speak to him as much--in opposition to their previous interactions--but when he does, he's curt--almost as if he wants to say more, but is holding back because of the intrusive shadow of his wife--and when he doesn't, Naruto can feel his burning stare on his face--which he pretends not to notice--and the emanating desire that speaks volumes but he's never allowed to follow because they've never had a moment alone together after their first meeting. So it's not that he necessarily feels unwelcome, because he understands Uchiha-san's restrained behavior, but Sakura-kun lets it waft in the air that she doesn't appreciate his presence. If she were less irritating and haughty, Naruto would have really liked her. But despite all of the unpleasantness--the conflicting stares and evasive, strained smiles--he enjoys going over, and for one reason only: Uchiha-san.

After stepping onto the steps leading to the front door of the Uchiha house-hold, Naruto taps his sandals against the platform in a feeble attempt to shake off any dirt he might have collected during his short trek, and promptly rings the doorbell. It takes almost a minute before the door opens to reveal a sweaty Uchiha-san completely towering over him clad in his workout outfit--a black, tight, dry-fit shirt clinging to his chest and mesh basketball shorts hanging off his hips. Naruto definitely hadn't been expecting the raven-haired man to be the one to answer the door, much less in such a get-up as provocative as this, but here he is, in all his muscled-glory showing Naruto the product of his hard work.

Naruto can't be blamed for blushing so profusely--he only knows he's blushing because his face erupts into heat and Uchiha-san's brows rise minutely in amusement--he doesn't even try to hide the severe flush, as if he could. He hopes it can be played off by the summer heat, but the walk over had been too short to produce an extreme reaction to the sun, and his inadvertent stuttering isn't helping his situation either.

"H-hello, Uchiha-san!" Naruto greets loudly. And, just because he feels the need to add something else to his nervous stammer, "I thought Sakura-kun would be the one to open the door."

Uchiha-san's aura is pleasant, but it sours minutely at the mention of his wife, an almost hostile glint in his eyes because of it, but nonetheless he steps aside to let Naruto in, attempting to reinstate his previously enjoyable air. "She's not here," his voice is deep, sinful just in of itself, but Naruto can't focus on that in the face of that curt reply. Uchiha-san clearly doesn't want to further discuss his partner, but he's entailing too much in that short sentence. His words speak volumes, subtleties buried behind every letter, leaving Naruto to erupt in goosebumps at the promises.

Naruto is naive, to a certain extent, but he fully understands and acknowledges the one-sided marriage that is Uchiha-san and his wife. He's witnessed it with his own eyes, the sight of a raven-haired man who couldn't care less about a certain pink-haired woman that desperately tries to garner the attention of her own husband through whatever means necessary. Naruto doesn't know the outline of their marriage, why they're even together, but he knows there is no foundation. A sickening, selfish, greedy, _evil_ part of his heart takes solace in this fact, rearing its head whenever he tries to reassure himself that he doesn't actually take satisfaction from Sakura-kun's despair, but he's so contradictory at times that he can't find the balance between his thoughts, what he believes is his actual conscience and what he thinks is just an impulsive branch in his mind.

He crosses the threshold, and a second later he hears the door shut behind him. 

Uchiha-san walks past him and into the kitchen, presumably for a water bottle, just as Naruto routinely makes his way into the living room to take a seat, finally beginning to process the man's words.

Not here? Sakura-kun is _not_ _here_. Naruto has never once been in the presence of Uchiha-san without his pompous wife not a foot behind, except for the first time he met his neighbor--but to be fair there had been a fence and a couple of meters between them--when he encountered the man he would become bessotted with. But now that Sakura-kun isn't here, Uchiha-san's previous subtle promises suddenly make sense.

"Where is she?" Naruto questions as soon as Uchiha-san returns--apparently he hadn't been after a water bottle. The man responds, an air of indifference to the topic of his wife, "She's with family." 

At that moment, Naruto abruptly remembers the weight of the beer bottles, and immediately, he stands and extends the pack toward Uchiha-san with shaking hands because truly, his stick arms can hardly support the weight of a jug of milk, much less a pack of beer. "This is for you, Uchiha-san," he uses this as a way to divert from the subject. "My parents bought it."

The raven-haired man spares a glance at the gift and gives a smirk-like smile in a show of appreciation, for both the beer and the change of subject, and Naruto preens, because he had been a catalyst to that expression, even though his parents were the ones to purchase the beverages.

"That's nice," Uchiha-san says as he takes the beer. Naruto tries not to swoon at how easily it's taken from his hands, looking weightless and feather-like. "Wasn't running low, since I'm the only one that drinks this, but thank your parents for me."

Naruto replies with a grin, saying he will.

His neighbor is about to turn away to refrigerate the pack, but his eyes glance down to Naruto's bright orange swimming trunks, and Naruto can see him making the conclusion himself. "You wanna go for a swim?" 

For some reason, Naruto's previously waning blush returns full force. "I don't want to intru--"

"I'll join you," Uchiha-san interrupts, turning back to the kitchen to put away his gift. From afar, he calls out casually, "And call me Sasuke."

This is the start.

Naruto can feel them getting closer to their ultimate goal amidst the existence of their blooming affinity. Maybe this interaction never came about because Naruto and... _Sasuke_ never actually spent a moment alone together in a light atmosphere. It's nice. It makes it harder to forget his infatuation that is no longer infatuation and more bordering on the line of something much more intense. Sasuke should have never revealed his friendlier side--and before that, cryptic desire--an almost indulgent face that probably understands that Naruto has been craving something other than the crumbs he has been getting fed. And it warms him so greatly he wishes for it more and more, until it twists into something sensual and sultry and dripping with sin.

He hopes Sasuke can read his thoughts, figures he can when the man returns from his short stop to the kitchen and spares another glance at him, this time upon his eyes rather than his clothes, it's almost as if Naruto can see the cogs turning, and acknowledgement surfacing, and _of course he knows, how could he not?_ Naruto is trying to make it as obvious as possible for him to speed this up.

They both make their way to the glass sliding doors leading to the backyard, and Sasuke politely slides the door open and gestures for him to make his way through first. Naruto tries not to exhibit his conspicuous delight when he feels a scrutinizing stare on him as he walks out the door, because he very much enjoys being checked out. The hard stare produces shivers up his spine, and he attempts to play it off by shaking his whole body as if to accustom himself to the summer heat once more, even though he's under the shade of the roof of the deck.

It seems to work.

"Do you want anything?"

Naruto turns to face Sasuke to answer him, but the other is not looking at him, or at least not in the eye. Instead, his dark gaze is trained on his lips, and he subconsciously licks them for his audience. The action doesn't go unnoticed, but even though Naruto hadn't meant to do it, Sasuke's gaze returns to his eyes.

 _"You,"_ Naruto wants to say. _"I want you. I want you all over me. In me. On me. Now. Right this second, before I die. I'm young, but I'll die if you don't do something, anything--"_

"You're thinking too much."

Naruto smiles sheepishly, knowing that his thoughts were heard.

"Why don't you tell me what you're thinking?" Sasuke presses, inquiring that he believes Naruto isn't thinking of food or beverage options, and he never was.

"I don't know if you want to know," Naruto plays. He's such an amateur at this though--this whole flirting scene--that he can't help blushing. His face is burning brighter and hotter than before.

"I'm asking because I _do_ want to know," Sasuke continues.

Silence. Too much silence. And yet, it's loud. Loud with fire, the air burning thick with yearning and so much more.

"You know," Sasuke starts, and Naruto can feel him backing up a bit, and it makes him tense in counter, "this shouldn't happen."

And this pushes Naruto to speak up, because he can't be saying this now, not now.

"I thought you wanted to know," he says, a desperate lilt to his voice. He's so close, _so close._

"I do," the raven-haired man responds. 

His expression is closed off. Naruto guesses it's out of convenience, to spare himself and Naruto, because this is suddenly escalating so quickly, and it's not pausing for them, and Sasuke can feel it, because they're both being dragged into an imminent fall where they'll be left to either struggle or to fall together in a tangle of limbs. Neither is ignoring the pull, but Sasuke seems to want to buffer the inevitable by--like an adult--subliminally voicing the background stuff that will eventually surface, maybe in a minute, an hour, a day, a week, and he'll think that maybe Naruto will regret his actions and choices. But he won't. He won't.

Naruto figures that at this point, if he wants anything to happen, he'll have to move first, before Sasuke shrouds back, even with his endless confidence and experience. Besides, he said he wanted to know Naruto's thoughts, so he might as well show him.

With all the boldness he can muster, he takes a couple tentative steps forward. Sasuke watches, mesmerized with the sudden conviction he's become witness to, his muscled arms stubbornly at his sides, his posture stiff, but when Naruto reaches for his hand to lead it to his waist, his other hand follows along, and the older man's grip immediately tightens on him, red-hot on his body, it almost pushes Naruto to ask, _"What about you're wife? Will she find out? Will my parents find out? Will anything else even happen between us besides this hold? Can you keep going? Please, keep going."_

They must be sharing minds at the moment, because there and then Sasuke complies to his wishes, drawing Naruto in and running his hands down to his hips to better place his palms there. Naruto feels so small--and, according to their height difference of almost a foot, he really is small--in the rough hold, so protected and safe. And this, this leads to The Kiss. The languid movement of their lips drawing together that only Sasuke could have initiated because Naruto has never kissed anyone, never even wanted to commit such actions, until he met the raven-haired man and decided that he had to have that man's mouth on his, dominating his innocent lips and exchanging saliva with him.

Naruto doesn't know what to do with the passion he's being giving, but he nonetheless attempts to reciprocate by eagerly pushing his lips back against Sasuke's. It's clumsy and virgin-like, Naruto is incredibly embarrassed in the face of Sasuke's evident endless experience, especially when Sasuke draws back and stares him in the eye.

Naruto is breathless, the other the exact opposite. "Is this your first kiss?" the man asks.

Naruto is past the point of caring about the burning red adorning his cheeks as he answers, panting, "Yes."

But Sasuke doesn't judge him. Doesn't even express anything near resembling criticism. Instead, his expression darkens with lust, and he abruptly leads Naruto toward the outdoor couch near the sliding doors--causing him to lose his sandals--pushing him onto the cushions and resuming their previous kissing. This time, it's more intense, savage lips ravaging each other ruthlessly, Sasuke's tongue shoved into his mouth, exploring his wet cavern. Naruto is dizzy. Dizzy with Sasuke's scent and kisses and dominance, the way he's taking and taking, exactly how Naruto had wanted it to be, and leaving absolutely nothing behind. Naruto is ruined. Completely ruined. And he'll never return. Doesn't want to return. He wants this. Wants Sasuke's strong body encasing him, his artistic lips on his, his pelvis grinding on him between Naruto's spread legs. Wants more and more and more.

It's so much, Naruto's never felt like this before, his body ablaze with arousal while having kisses taken from him without a need to ask. Big, rough hands touching him everywhere, slipping underneath his shirt and stirring him from the outside as Sasuke's touch lingers on the youthful fat of his stomach, on his slightly firm chest, twirling around his nipples and tugging on them until they perk and pebble. Naruto arches with the prodding and brushing, his skin creeping with goosebumps and shivers while he struggles to moan out loud as his lips continue to be attacked. His shirt is sliding upwards and upwards because of all the touches, until he's exposed yet still clothed.

Sasuke seems momentarily satisfied with his fill of Naruto's lips--and his continuous grinding, if his growing erection is anything to go by--and trails his own down the strange whisker-like marks on Naruto's cheeks, sucking and kissing and licking underneath his jaw, and Naruto feels he needs to say something, anything, so he gasps, "Y-you're hard," because it's overwhelming what he's feeling against him at the moment.

His words turn into a moan, though, on-behalf-of Sasuke responding by grinding down, slow and rough, dragging their bulges against each other, and the sensation and sheer size of Sasuke's hard-on causes Naruto to curl and arch helplessly. The stiffness is absolutely humongous, big, and he knows it will be thoroughly filling.

Sasuke counters Naruto's declaration by lowly exhaling his words on his neck, "You're beautiful."

Under all this attention, Naruto truly does feel beautiful. Before, he figured that if there was mutual pining, Sasuke must think he's attractive to a certain extent. He didn't expect such a statement to be proclaimed, especially with so much adoration, but now that he's heard it, he can't help but believe it. Why else would someone as devastatingly handsome as Sasuke, who is older and married, want him, a clueless teenager?

He accepts the words by gasping and baring his neck.

Wandering eyes land on his exposed skin, and instantly, it's attacked. He never knew the particulars of his sensitivity, but he's come to understand how easily he's affected by Sasuke's fiddling. A single touch from the raven-haired man would have his nerves tingling, his body singing, but with all his body being touched by selfish and desperate strokes, his senses are overwhelmed until all he can make sense of is _Sasuke_.

"S-sasuke," Naruto subconsciously gasps. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke."

He can't distinguish the exact moment his shirt slips away, although he's suddenly become aware of the weirdly cool air hitting his naked chest, and because of his tingling nerves, his nipples pebble without stimulation, garnering Sasuke's attention and prompting him to lean down to lick them precisely as he sneakily drags a hand into Naruto's trunks. Naruto can't focus accompanied by two separate areas receiving a profound amount of pleasure--his nipples being abused and his bare cock being teased. Sasuke is clearly satisfied by, not only Naruto's sensitivity, but the petite size of his privates. There had been a time when Naruto was immensely embarrassed of the fact that he was rather small, but after his sexual preferences were awakened and he became aware of what exactly he favored--through experimentation in the privacy of his bedroom--he realized that it didn't really matter, because the place he preferred to receive pleasure was through his ass.

The hand in his trunks fondle his balls and move towards his ass, which Sasuke must really like, because after getting a good feel of the supple, plump flesh, he thrusts down hard, and Naruto moans loudly at the surprise burst of sensation, curling his toes until he almost hears his joints pop, and accidentally pushing the other off his chest, a string of saliva connecting them. With the opening, Naruto looks down between them because he just has to see, has to see at least a sliver of what he's going to get, and he can't help the noise that leaves his mouth as he lays his eyes upon the tent in Sasuke's shorts.

Naruto's heavy gaze doesn't go unnoticed, and he's awarded another sudden thrust next to a series of passionate kisses.

"Tell me I can take you right here," Sasuke rumbles against his lips, fondling and grinding and kissing without pause.

It's rather risky, not only because they're doing this outdoors in broad daylight, but because Naruto has never done this before. He's a complete virgin, only knows what he's done to himself, and it's a little scary to think of having sexual intercourse without proper preparations and a soft bed, but Sasuke wants him now, and Naruto can't argue because he wants him, too. It's whimsical, almost, but even if he comes to regret it, he couldn't care less. All that matters is that Sasuke takes him, in whatever place and manner he wants.

So he responds, " _Please_."

Straight away, Sasuke is tugging Naruto's shorts off and throwing them seemingly in the direction of his shirt, fully taking in the sight before him. It's nerve-wracking and embarrassing, the scrutinizing that Naruto is under, the dragging gaze scanning him, lingering in some areas but fully admiring ever aspect of his body, from head to toe. Additionally, Sasuke's hands wander to his favorite spots, prodding in worship and, eventually, bending Naruto's knees and spreading his legs so he can take a peek in between.

"Fuck," Sasuke growls lowly, stare unwavering. "Look at you."

Naruto lays like a doll, allowing himself to be moved around however Sasuke likes, tucking in his chin and arching his chest slightly so the older man can have his fill, although he's blushing from being crudely exposed in such a way. No one has ever seen him like this; he's never bared himself like this, not even in the solitude of his room. But there's something gratifying about these stares that gets him high on his own exposure.

Sasuke shoves his fingers into Naruto's mouth without warning while simultaneously thumbing at Naruto's quivering hole, completely ignoring his reddened cock to circle his rim in, not a warning, but a tease as to what's to come. Naruto doesn't know what to do with the fingers in his mouth, so he tries swirling his tongue around them, slurping when his saliva threatens to drool out of his mouth. Naruto lets out another noise around the fingers in his mouth at the weird feeling of his hole being prodded, twitching involuntarily, but then Sasuke slips his soaked fingers out of his mouth, and the man's thick index finger is suddenly being shoved into his hole. Naruto yelps and almost jumps off the couch in surprise. The finger is relentless despite his reaction, exploring his insides in a rough manner and drawing out noises from his mouth he didn't even know he could produce. He's loud, too loud, but it's inadvertent. What is he supposed to do when he's being remade by a single finger inside of him?

It's bizarre the amount of pleasure his body is experiencing. He's unable to entirely process all the input, but it's enough for him to fathom what he's feeling.

Sasuke looks like he's having a hard time holding back, his brows furrowed in concentration, watching Naruto on the string of strange sensations and pleasure, and right as he adds a second finger to his assault, Naruto throws his arms around the raven-haired man's neck and pulls him down for a kiss to comfort himself. Sasuke indulges him while scissoring his fingers, spreading his hole thoroughly yet unceremoniously. This is all incredibly staggering to take in for Naruto's first, the stirring commotions erupting across his body inside and out, giving rise to a series of trembles he can't control.

More. He needs more. More and more and--

Another finger squeezes in and it's too much.

He knows it's nowhere near what it's going to feel like when the raven-haired man penetrates him, but he feels full already. He arches at the stretch, the burn of his rim reaching its limit, and still he craves more. Subconsciously, he grinds on the fingers, throwing his head back when he feels them hit a bundle deep in him, consequently breaking away from the kiss. Those fingers stab him over and over again on that spot, drawing choked moans and wheezes from his lips.

_More, more, more, more--_

"Sasuke-- _please_ \--I can't--" he's gasping, clawing at the older man's back, rutting on those delicious fingers, arching uncontrollably, his hard cock bobbing lightly against his lower belly; he can't stop, doesn't want to stop, doesn't want Sasuke to stop.

His reactions are answered by an abrupt loss of those thick digits inside of him. He's helpless to complain about the unexpected loss because Sasuke is leaning back and swiftly removing his sweat-soaked shirt, tossing it aside. Time slows down while Naruto stares at the bulging muscle before his eyes, Sasuke gauging his reaction as he smirks down at him while Naruto gapes at that large chest and washboard abs and even bigger biceps. He doesn't get to fully admire the incredible plains of the older man's built body by reason of suddenly being flipped onto his hands and knees, and he's unable to support himself on his arms this far into their intercourse, so he settles for collapsing chest-first onto his curled arms, face squished on the cushions of their lovemaking furniture. His previous loss is quickly recompensed by a harsh, clothed thrust against the crack of his barren ass that's held up in the air. Sasuke settles in between his spread legs, not pausing with his humping as he grips Naruto's hips tightly and continues to satisfy himself through the other's body.

He's mewling at how hot Sasuke's actions are, and he continues to pant harshly and push his ass further back for more.

"You're so lovely," the older man chuckles deeply. Naruto moans at the praise. "Letting me take what I want."

_Yes, yes, just take what you want. Take whatever you want whenever you want it however you want it._

Sasuke slows his hips, leaning down--encasing him with his large body--to breathe into Naruto's ear, "I'm gonna fuck you."

And he finally does. Naruto hears the rustling of the other lowering his mesh shorts to let out his cock, spitting on his hand to lubricate himself, and Naruto has to see it, has to know what the older man's cock looks like. He turns his head as best he can in time to gaze upon the man's privates, and immediately, his eyes widen, shocked at the sheer girth and size, fat and long and most definitely filling. He doesn't know if it will fit, but he needs that in him, deep and fast and rough and _right now_.

All of a sudden, that thick cock is pressing against his mildly stretched rim, silently asking for an entrance, and he's a little scared, a little nervous, all his fears and insecurities rearing over him at this climatic moment, but then Sasuke is rubbing his free hand over his thigh, pecking Naruto's lips and whispering, "I've got you, baby."

That moment blinds him he doesn't even notice when the raven-haired man's cock breaches his hole. He does feel it, though, when that cock slowly drives deeper into him, leaving him to arch his back to the point of breaking, and to scream silently, his mouth gaping and saliva slithering past his jaw and down his neck. And it's not the pain, it's the sensation of being filled to the brim, overflowing with the fullness.

"You're so fucking tight," Sasuke grits out behind him.

Naruto tries to squirm away because it's too much, but Sasuke doesn't let him move, keeps him in place with a bruising grip. He's forced to take what he's given, asking no questions as the older man leans away and draws his hips back. He realizes then he won't be given the chance to adjust to the enormous stretch, but he can't bring himself to care, because it's not that it's particularly painful, it's just a lot to take in.

The thrusting starts off slowly, pleasurable drags that leave Naruto in a fit of tremors, pulling on his rim and creating friction inside. Sasuke's cock is hitting everything even though they've just begun, pressing against his prostate and leaving black spots in his vision. He's already feeling it, getting drunk off of the man's dick; he could most positively take it like this all day, because he's not sure he could handle more. He's already received more than he had dreamt of, lingering touches and euphoric kisses and sensual lovemaking--he wouldn't dare ask for more than he can manage. But just as he's getting accustomed to the delicious stirring inside of him, the pace begins to pick up.

It extracts louder sounds from his open mouth that still hasn't shut even since he was first penetrated.

"Uh, uh, uh," Sasuke's cock pushes out of Naruto's throat, nonsensical babbling water-falling out of him, and he feels it happening too quickly, his peak being reached too swiftly.

It's sparking, fulfilling, pleasurable, and he pushes back against it, moaning for more and more. He feels it in his throat, threatening to break him in half, even more so when the pace becomes unforgivingly quick. The thrusts piston roughly and mercilessly without ceasing, the obscene slapping of their skin permeating in the air, and Naruto is suddenly exploding in pleasure, his vision blanking in vast white, his body flaring up in a burning fire, his back arching beautifully, his mouth opening in what should have been a loud, moaning scream and ended up being a choked gasp, his cock twitching and ejaculating come all over the couch cushions.

In the distance, he hears Sasuke cooing at him, praising his release and attempting to pull him back down to earth. When he comes to, he finds himself sitting on Sasuke's lap facing the pool with one strong arm wrapped around his chest and the other wrapped under his knee, his sweaty back stuck to the older man's chest, being bounced on his large cock while his own lays flaccid and sensitive, bobbing in time with the way the raven-haired man is moving him. He's overstimulated, but Sasuke is still hard inside him, probably a long way from his own orgasm, so he doesn't care about the complications of his after-glow.

"Did you feel good, baby?" Sasuke purrs with a pointed thrust as he pulls Naruto down onto his cock. "I'm gonna make you feel it for days," Naruto leans his head on Sasuke's ripped shoulder, "Ruin you for anyone else," pushes his chest out and his ass back, "Make you mine."

Naruto moans at his words, boneless as he's forced up and down on the older man's cock. "Yes--please--I want it--" he slurs, and then he's letting out another series of _'uh-uh-uh'_ s.

He's going to faint, he really is. He thinks his cock has hardened once again, but now it's all about Sasuke's pleasure, so he lays himself prettily for the man and lets himself be used, because there's nothing else for him to do. Sasuke buries his face in Naruto's neck, kissing and licking him while he takes what he wants, seeking out his climax to its full extent. Naruto's own cock weeps, pleading for mercy that it won't receive because his second orgasm will definitely be dry.

A couple minutes later, Sasuke begins to grunt harshly against Naruto's neck and flex his muscles to better bounce Naruto on his lap and thrust up into him, signalling his forthcoming climax. The movements are desperate and quick, stabbing Naruto deep inside, surmounting and overflowing and _it's coming, it's coming--_

"God--fuck--damn," Sasuke groans, grinding his hips hard against Naruto's ass, his hold so tight Naruto feels he'll break, and suddenly, he's being filled with searing hot come, painted from the inside with the sperm of the man he's desired. His own cock twitches in response, spasming and deflating there after, and he slumps with a whine against the man holding him. Immediately after, Sasuke snatches his lips for a kiss, and--just as he foresaw--Naruto promptly faints in the arms of his lover.

When he regains consciousness, he's still in Sasuke's arms, this time atop the couch in the living room, being kissed adoringly along his neck, his body fully clothed and aching in satisfaction, his hole sticky with cum that wasn't cleaned out. He feels incredibly content, fulfilled, generously given what he's wished, floating in a euphoric state. They're laying together, Naruto resting on the older man's chest, being cuddled indulgently. This is how Naruto wants to spend the infinity of his future. He wants to remain in this moment, where he feels fulfilled.

There are hands running soothingly over his body, apologizing for their passionate yet rough intercourse, asking to be forgiven for any pain that Naruto might have received, and Naruto figures he should lift his head to indicate he's awake, so he looks up, right away making eye contact with that tempestuous dark gaze that has been trained on him this whole time, most likely before he woke up. This time, the gaze reads _satisfied_ , but more than that, it showcases an underlying emotion he cannot read, still, Naruto is swamped with the feelings he's suddenly experiencing on the receiving end of that stare, which keeps giving and giving, almost as if it has something more to apologize for.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke breathes in a whisper--against what Naruto figures is one of his favorite spots: his neck--as to not disturb the tranquility of the atmosphere.

Naruto nods, a tired smile on his face. Sasuke rewards him a kiss for his response.

It's a strange kiss. Naruto fails to understand what it could possibly mean, but he knows this relationship cannot, consequently, be a one-time-thing. That even when Naruto returns next door after his parents have arrived, and Sasuke's wife comes home from her family visit, they'll still have this relationship between them, a perverse dynamic which they are now tied together to, because they have both fallen, and now they can't possibly climb out without the other's help.

Naruto doesn't think it's weird that he's fallen for a 30 year-old man, especially because he's never even liked anyone like this before, and maybe that's why he's so head-over-heels, but it definitely doesn't matter, not when he feels this satisfied and content, and his heart is being taken care of by indulgent hands.

So he closes his eyes and trusts that when he opens them again, Sasuke will still, like he's shown before, want him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it here, thanks for reading. I had this idea for several weeks and I finally managed to write it out. It's been a year, I think, since I've completed a work, because my motivation is the most unstable thing ever. I fucking hate how easily I give up on stories. By now, I've probably deleted over 15 uncompleted works just because I couldn't with that shit. I refuse to put out uncompleted works, be it chaptered stories or one-shots (especially one-shots). Anyway, a whole fucking year later, I've finally managed to complete something, and even though I'm not that proud of it, it's still something. My writing style is also fucking unstable, if you've noticed, but it has evolved well from a year ago. Although I do want to write a continuation of this work--like a separate one-shot or something--I don't know if I will. Please don't expect anything from my inconsistent self. Again, thank you for reading.


End file.
